Ciel Phantomhive Mistress
by Loner72
Summary: Ciel X Reader OOC Lemon (If you do not like then do not read! You have been warned) Story is being changed.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel Phantomhive is known to have many secrets these secrets mostly consist of his business and his butler. But there is one secret that he plans on never telling anyone, he even plans on keeping it from his butler.

This secret is dirty, something that Ciel never wants to get out. It would possibly ruin his reputation and not to mention the relationship he has built would also be ruin. However, he could not control the way his body feels; the hot sensation, that high feeling when he reaches his climax all mix with more pleasure. He couldn't resist but to have her.

These dirty cravings would happen during his late evening meetings. He tried not to think of (Y/n), but the thought of her body against his was irresistible. He wants her touches—no he needs them, nothing could compare to her sweet touches and her pleasant voice when she whispers delightful thing's in his ear. Altogether, she was his prize possession, and he was hers.

"Now, Ciel, do not play hard to get. I want you right now it has been two days since we last had our 'special time,' and I'm feeling quite needy," she said as she placed her boyfriend on her lap; allowing her hands to wander around the bluenette's body made him tremble with pleasure.

"T-that is not the point," he stutter, "w-what if someone a-arrives early? You and I both know that if..." Ciel words are cut off when she brought him in a heated kiss. She slowly nibbles on his lips requesting for entrance which he gladly accepted, even though, he wanted to stop, but he just could not resist it; that tempting burning inside his body is so compelling.

She begins to undress his clothes slowly; removing his shirt in an ungracefully fashion, she parted her lips away from him and made her way down his pale skinned body, and her moments was about to continue, but Ciel grabbed her hand.

"Y-you will not continue with your inappropriate actions," Ciel spoke—his voice sounding shaky, "I-I will not participate in such behavior—," she cut him off.

"Ciel. I will do whatever I please to do. Now let's continue with our desirable interests," she kissed along his neck biting and nibbling each part of his body. Ciel let out a moan; he gripped her shirt begging for more. He knew this was wrong, but it was hard to resist.

Ciel parted his legs allowing her to push him back on his table. (Y/n) moved her hands down towards his shorts; removing his belt and tossing it to the side. She traced her tongue over his body smirking when she heard him groan in pleasure, she, herself was getting needy especially hearing him moan made her aroused even more.

"You seemed to be enjoying this," she teased. "But enough games I want to hear you scream mine name." Ciel back arched; flinching from her hands around his waist.

"Now I believe it's time for me to take off my clothes," with one fell swoop she snatched her dress off; only leaving her bra and undergarments. (Y/n) sat Ciel up at the desk pulled his boxers down, leaving him fully exposed to her eyes.

"S-s-stop l-looking," Ciel blushed and glanced away. (Y/n) sneered.

"Who's acting shy now?" She slipped out of panties and spread Ciel's legs open. "Now let's see how long you survive Ciel Phantomhive,"


	2. Chapter 2

"Must you always be the impatient one I'm coming Ciel just give me a minute." You tried to get a dress, but your boyfriend could not wait for you he really wants to go out for some reason. "Ok, now I'm ready so where are we going my dear love?"

"Somewhere special and you just have to wait come on hold my hand." Ciel grabs your hand and he begun to run you wonder why was he acting this way, but the way he was acting was kind of attractive to you. "Ciel aren't you worry about people seeing us so you should let my hand go."

"No I want to hold your hand and besides it's cold outside and I really need your warmth." That's right you forgot it's snowing outside right now and you are freezing so you guess it wouldn't be that bad.

"It's beautiful at night isn't Ciel I really love the night so calm and so complex yet it has a bit of sadness with it."

"True but there is something more beautiful than the night."

"Oh and what is that if I may ask?"

"You why of course but I have to ask you something very important."

"What is it?"

"Will you marry me?" You stopped walking and you look at Ciel you could not believe what you just heard.

"I-I don't know what to say, Ciel you know we cannot get married I am nothing but a mistress to you."

"No, your not, I love you and I want to be with you I do not care about some scandal anymore. I want you in my life and... I really love you." He stood up and kiss you, your eyes widen.

"Why now? why must you play with my emotions Ciel I-I do not know what to say I really love you too, but I-I just can't marry you.

"You what? b-but I thought you said you love me was that just a false lie?"

"I'm sorry Ciel I must go."

"No wait don't leave me (Y/n) I love you and I need you, please." His words did not reach your ears you ran and you never looked back.

Ciel tried to look for you, but you were nowhere to be found he feels as if he is losing himself he needs you, but you are gone. "(Y/n) please come back to me.."


	3. Chapter 3

He cried. For the first time in his life, he had cried for a person. A person who he loved dearly and he wanted you back, but no matter, where he look or went you, were still not found. This led him into a deep depression something that no one could make go away.

Sebastian, himself, has been looking for you as well. He did not want to admit it, but you honestly made Ciel day. He knew about you and Ciel secret relationship and decided not to say anything about it.

Finnian and the others took it bad too, even if you stayed with Ciel sometimes, you still managed to help them out even though you did not have to. Altogether the Phantomhive household missed you and they will do _anything _to get you back.

"Master, Master! I saw Milady in town and I think she is still there," Finnian came in the room hysterically and ran up to Ciel's desk, "I wanted to talk to her, but I waited for you and-.." Ciel cut him off.

"Take me to her right now! Sebastian, come with me," The moment Bard and Mey-rin heard about your appearance they automatically jumped up and volunteer to go, "I do not care who wants to go all I want is (Y/n)," They did even take the carriage all they wanted to do is get you back to them. All they can do is think about you..

-Somewhere else-

You were just admiring the flowers and was quite happy with the atmosphere around you. Everything seemed fine until you saw a familiar face.

"(Y/n)-chan we need to talk please take to me," It was him, the very person you tried to escape is coming your way your first impulse was to run away and you did. The only thing you want to do is get away from him.

After running for so long. You were able to take a break, but the moment you thought you were safe it turns out your not.

"(Y/n), Master only wants to talk. Please allow him to talk to you," Finnian voice sounded soft and sincere, you wanted to stay and talk, but that was not an option for you.

"I cannot allow you to get passed Milady if I have to use force then I will use it," Mery-rin had her glasses off staring at you with a gentle gaze.

"We all miss you, very much (Y/n) and you should at least give him a chance," Bard came from behind you and now the three had you trapped.

"Please talk to him,"

"Tell us what's wrong,"

"Let us help you,

No. You wanted it to stop, you want them to all go away no more, no more of this you had enough.

"I believe that is enough," You glanced up, "It is clearly seen that Miss.(Y/n) should not be pressured by our selfishness. I believe you should talk to her young Master,"

Your eyes widen when your face met Ciel, everything you tried to forget is now coming back to haunt you.

"No, not again..."

* * *

**A/n: Ok, I was really not going to continue this, but I figure why not? And if you do not like this story please do not read it.**


	4. Chapter 4

"No, no again..." The gust of wind blew your hair, and you stood the frozen, not knowing what to do. All you ever wanted was to just get away from him. Sure, you loved him, and you wanted to be with him, but you knew some things were not meant to be.

Ciel steps forward and Finnian, Bard, and Mery-rin steps away. "C'mon let's give them their time alone," Bard whispers, grabbing both Finnian and Mery-Rin Sebastian walks away with them, but not before smiling at his master. After that, it was only you and Ciel. Standing alone.

"(Y/n)," Ciel said your name as if it was the only thing that can come out of his mouth. It's been too long. Way too long since he has seen you. Butterflies were lightly dancing around inside his stomach and each breaking moment just standing with you.

Ciel took another step towards and continue to do it until he was face to face with you. Ciel's deep blue eyes lock with your (e/c) and he started to reach for your face.

"(Y/n), I—"

"Don't—don't touch me, Ciel," You said and stepped back. Those wonderful blue eyes were hurt and you felt a hurtful pain in your stomach. Damnit! How can you not be mad at him? He's just—so irresistible, and you just wanted to take him right now.

Ciel coughed and grabbed your hand and asked, "Why are you running away?"

Your breath hitched and you could not find the words to explain to him. Ciel was your everything and he just seem so perfect, but he deserve better. He didn't deserve you.

"(Y/n), I am talking to you."

"Ciel I—"

* * *

A/n: 7 months?! Oh, my god. Where have I been? Oh, that's right, being lazy. Uh, so yeah here's another chapter.


End file.
